mmfdfandomcom-20200214-history
Alarm
Alarm is the first episode of Series 2. Synopsis The series opens with Rae preparing to write a new entry in her diary only to discover that it's full. Instead, she opts to write a letter to Tix detailing the events of the summer in which she reveals; Archie is "still gorgeous", Chop and Izzy are still together, Chloe is her usual self, her mother and Karim are happily settled into married life and, for the first time in a long time, Rae is actually happy. She also adds that her relationship with Finn is starting to heat up. Travelling back to the day after her mother's wedding, Chloe has gathered the gang to discuss Rae's illness, though Rae reassures everyone that she's better now. After a date with Finn at the bowling alley Rae begins to worry that she emasculated him by beating his score. On advice from Chloe, Rae puts herself in a situation where Finn can demonstrate that he is manly - a football game - only for him to get injured during the match. Whilst patching him up, Finn kisses Rae and reassures her that he truly does like her. With the events of the summer recounted, Rae returns to the present day, where she and Finn are caught up in a romantic moment. After being interrupted by Rae's menopausal mother, Finn says the three words that she desperately wanted to hear: "to be continued...". In a session with Kester, Rae tells him that she is no longer writing in her diary, and he brings up the idea of a group therapy session. Rae and Izzy discuss how they want to lose their virginity, after which Chloe suggests losing them before they start college, which Rae horrifyingly discovers begins a week earlier than she had thought. The group agree on a camping trip before the summer ends. The girls go lingerie shopping in preparation for the trip. At the shop, Rae sees a lingerie ad in a magazine of an attractive woman wearing a bra. The same ad is all around town, and Rae takes notice of it each time she sees it. After watching a pornographic video left in her mother's VCR, Rae decides on a bikini wax. In another therapy session with Kester, she accidentally reveals in a game of word association that she may still be suffering from body image issues. On the camping trip Rae thinks that her efforts of losing her virginity will prove futile when there are only two tents between six people. Izzy also reveals that she and Chop had sex for the first time the night before, and she found it enjoyable. Archie rebuffs several of Chloe's attempts to seduce him, and Finn surprises Rae with a romantic setting for the two of them to have sex. Rae eventually decides that she can't go through with it. With college starting in only a few hours, Rae becomes increasingly anxious. Just minutes after entering the building she ditches Finn and escapes through the nearest exit. During another therapy session it is revealed that Tix has died, and both Rae and Kester are suffering. Eventually Rae decides to attend group therapy where she recognises a boy from college. Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes